


AoKaga Bedroom Drabbles

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aggressive Kagami, Drabble Collection, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from my skype and twitter in which Kagami is one sexy, knows what he wants bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AoKaga Bedroom Drabbles

"Shit, I'm gonna cum, Kagami," Aomine groans into the back of Kagami's neck.

Kagami twists his head around. His face is flushed and damp, his eyes are glittering, and a sinful, knowing smirk curls his lips. "Does it feel that good being inside me?"

That smile, coupled with Kagami's ass clenching around his dick drive Aomine's hips harder and faster. " _Fuck fuck fuck!_  You little fuck!" he growls, "Who taught you how to be such a fucking little tease?"

Kagami laughs then moans as Aomine's relentless pounding touches all the right spots. "You did, dumbass," he manages to gasp out.

Oh yeah, Aomine thinks but can't say because Kagami tips his hips up, gives him that grin again and urges, "Now give it to me harder so I can cum, too."

Naturally, Aomine doesn't have to be told twice.

* * *

Kagami spreads his legs, hand slipping down between his thighs, to his ass. Fingers grope for his hole, find it, and stretch it wide under Aomine's burning, hypnotized blue gaze.

"Fuck me, Aomine. I want you to fuck me here." One finger slides inside while the others still hold it open. "Or should i just get myself off?"

* * *

When Kagami pushes him down, Aomine isn’t sure what the other man is planning. Not until Kagami straddles him, one hand gripping his dick as that big, beautiful body sinks down over him does Aomine get it. Kagami’s going to ride him. The top of his head nearly blows right off.

Letting out a low moan that nearly ends Aomine right then and there, Kagami inches down, taking in more of Aomine’s cock.

“Mm, so good,” he sighs, head thrown back and pleasure stamped across his face.

Aomine can’t think, can’t breathe, can only feel as he watches his shaft slowly disappearing into Kagami’s tight, welcoming ass. At that moment, Kagami’s chin drops to his chest and he looks down at Aomine. He stares into Aomine's blue eyes and smiles, a slow, dirty smile that  would force Aomine into murder if anyone else but him ever saw it.

“Are you ready?” Kagami’s deep voice has a teasing lilt to it and Aomine wonders if ears can actually orgasm because he’s pretty sure his just did.

“Fuck yeah.” His hands grip Kagami’s hips, holding on as the other man starts to move, riding him slow at first, easing down, lifting back up, over and over until Aomine can’t take it anymore. “Kagami, fuck, just, just  _move_  for fuck’s sake.”

Kagami emits a sound that’s more like a purr than a laugh. He holds himself over Aomine for a few more seconds before slamming down, causing them both to cry out. Then he rolls his hips harder, faster, riding Aomine with enough force that the whole bed thumps against the floor. Aomine wants to continue looking at the sight in front of him, at Kagami’s sexy expression and gorgeous body, but his lids grow heavy with pleasure. All he can do is hold on and give himself up to Kagami’s wicked, talented movements.

 


End file.
